The Damned
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: Deep in the artic, a science team works on their new toy. This is the ultimate in genetic engineering... CONTAINS LOTS OF CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**The Damned.**

**Summary: Deep in the artic, a science team works on their latest toy. This is the ultimate in genetic engineering...**

**AN: Yumi: 17 Ulrich: 16 everyone else is Ulrich's age. OC: 17... Pairings: UxY(duh lol!) JxA OxS OCxno one. This is a AU story. Despite ages, all in same class.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, cause if I did...hehehe...lets just say, it'd be rated M for Mature ;) and I only own my OC.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sixteen-year-old Ulrich Stern felt his car skid across the road and hit a cinderblock wall. The burning steel that was the cars engine hurled itself into the drivers seat, crushing Ulrich's legs, snapping the ribs in his chest, and compressing his lungs flat.

His wrists,hands, and arms bent and cracked. Then his spine shattered, leaving Ulrich numb. Suddenly, the cars horn began to blare. Ulrich tried to move, but it was no use.

His car door opened and revealed a face. It was...Yumi!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich woke up in a heated sweat in his dorm bed. He was breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably. _'Damnit, that dream again...It all started when I started dating Yumi...' _thought Ulrich as he lay back down and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He looked over at his roommate, Odd, sleeping with Kiwi cuddled against him. Ulrich looked at the clock and got up. It was almost time for school so Ulrich woke Odd and they began their daily routine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in Antarctica, the underground military base throbbed with excitement. A team of scientists were typing into a huge computer. "Salute!" yelled a military officer as the General stepped in. Everyone broke into a salute. "At ease." said the General, and at once they did just that.

"So, I hear your project is ready?" questioned the General, his medals shining on his shirt. One of the scientists broke away from the computer to explain.

"Yes, sir, what your about to see is the Ultimate in Genetic Engineering." the scientist said proudly. "It is incredible, for lack of a better word, perfect." continued the scientist.

The General eyed the capsule by the computer. "Open it, I want to see." commanded the General. The scientist grinned hugely. He walked over to the computer and typed in a password.

The capsule began giving out pulsations and slowly, its hatch creaked open. The smoke that filled it emptied into the room, making it foggy.

A figure laid against the back of the capsule with his eyes closed. He had white hair that was a little long, past his ears but not to his shoulders. His hair covered his forehead a bit.

He wore a white T-shirt with a silky blood red open shirt. He also had black combat pants and boots with fingerless gloves. He automatically opened his eyes. They were a shade of dark blue.

He walked out of the capsule. He looked about 17. The scientists suddenly began bowing. The General was speechless. "All engineered?" he asked, more to himself as he looked at the young man.

"Yes, magnificent, isn't it?" said another scienitist proudly. The teenager looked around, testing his eyes for the first time. He clenched his hand into a fist and unclenched it, looking at it.

"Test Subject: 666." the lead scientists said to the figure. The figure immediantly looked at the man. "Yes?" he asked in a commanding voice, deep and charming.

"Do you know what this place is?" the scientist asked, testing his knowledge. "This is an Under Ground Top Secret Facility Known As The Glacier, named to fool the villagers from ever knowing this place excisted." said the figure at an increasingly fast speed.

"Do you know who you are?" asked the scientist again, smiling. This seemed to throw the figure off. "I was Genetically Engineered in The Glacier. Nothing more than a mere tool, a subject!" shouted the figure.

The scientist backed up. "Well, I see you know all about anger..." said the startled scientist. The figure just kept a cold stare on the man in front of him. "I think he's ready General." said the scientist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First, you will need an identity. Second, you'll need a passport. And Third you will need a plane to France." said the General.

"He'll be named Hunter, Hunter Moon." spoke a scientist suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "Think about it, he's hunting the soon to be hunted, Hunter, and his hair is white so, Moon. Hunter Moon."

The General nodded, "Brilliant." "What can he do?" asked an officer.

"Anything." said a scientist. "He can fight anything tripled his size and beat it. Can lift quadruple his weight. He can speak in any language, fight as one million soldiers, he's--he's--" stuttered a scientist. "He's pretty cute." blurted a female scientist any everyone looked at her, including the now named, Hunter.

She waved flirtingly at him and he blushed, not knowing this action yet though. "Any way, he's perfect. Ninety percent man, Ten percent Wolf. Perfect." said the first scientist. The General looked amazed. "And if he tries to betray us?" the General asked.

"It's all under control." said the scientist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the plane decended into the France airport, Hunter finished his research on human actions. He took out his passport and I.D and showed them to the security. He felt the papers in his inside shirt pocket as he walked along an empty sidewalk out side.

He hailed a taxi and hopped in. "Where to?" asked the driver. Hunter tried to remember the name. "Uh, Kadic Academy." he said finally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich stepped out of the showers with Odd and Jeremy. _'Just what I needed, a nice cold shower after that nightmare.' _thought Ulrich as they met Aelita.

"Hey, where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked looked around. Aelita shrugged. "Wait, there she is." pointed out Jeremy as Yumi walked over to them.

Yumi was thinking about her dream. She was walking down an abandoned road that led to an old fashioned village. There were many villagers, but one stuck out to Yumi.

Everyone, including herself, was wearing timely clothes, but this young man wore a silk shirt that showed his chiseled chest and black pants. He seemed so out of place.

She had woken after that, but would never forget him. "Hey guys." she said cheerfully as she kissed Ulrich on the cheek. Ulrich grinned and snaked an arm around her waist as they headed to their first class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teenagers sat into their seats in the same row, as Mrs. Hertz came in. "Class, it seems we have a new student. Please welcome, Hunter Moon."

Everyone looked at him as he stood there. Yumi gasped. He was the one from her dreams! All the girls murmured to each other about how cute he was, how strong he looked, and how cool his hair style was.

"Why don't you tell the class something about your self?" asked the teacher. Hunter just stood there. "Or not." Hunter sat down, in the far back next to Emily.

_'Hunter Moon? Never heard of him. But, I have seen him before, I just know it!' _thought Yumi as she pretended to listen to Mrs. Hertz.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: How was it? Well, RnR lol, Flames welcome of course!**


	2. Troubled Mind

**Chapter 2 Troubled Mind.**

**For those of you who play the Devil May Cry series, Hunter looks like Dante from it. Don't own either.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lyoko gang entered the courtyard and moved to one of the many benches. They spotted a group of girls crowded around the new kid, Hunter.

"What are they doing?" asked Ulrich. "Their trying to get him to talk." said one boy by their side. "Well, that's clearly impossible," butted in Sissi, "He's as talkative as a rock, and he didn't speak a word to me." she finished.

Odd grinned. "Well, who'd want to!" he yelled and everyone burst out laughing as an angry Sissi walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hunter sat beneath the tree, the girls sitting beside him were trying to make him talk. "Come on Hunter, talk to us." said Emily sweetly.

"Maybe he doesn't speak English." whispered Naomi. "Maybe he doesn't speak at all." questioned Claire. "Or maybe, he's the strong silent type." said Heidi touching his muscular arm.

Hunter just tried his best to ignore the girls, but that was near to impossible. He looked at Naomi and Emily, the ones who were watching him most intensly.

He felt like they wanted something from him, but he didn't feel like talking to them yet. He looked up and saw two girls coming toward them. Hunter froze. One girl was strangely familiar to him. She had raven hair and soft skin. Hunter's stare softened as he inspected the girl.

She had rosy lips and cheeks, from the cold he guessed. She had brown orbs of beautiful eyes. The other girl had radiant pink hair and smooth skin as well.

"Hey, Yumi and Aelita, see if you can get Hunter to talk to us." implored Emily as she clutched Hunter's hand. He narrowed his eyes at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hello Hunter." said the raven haired one, Yumi, as she sat down. Hunter felt something tug at his throat. "Hi..." he said quietly in his mildly deep voice.

The other girls around him giggled because they must have thought he sounded as cute as he looked. He realized that he was also blushing, a thing humans do when their either embarrased or nervous.

Hunter didn't know which one he was. "So, where'd you come from?" asked Yumi as soft as she looked. "Uh...Antarctica." Hunter replied.

Emily smiled at him and he smiled back. "Do you speak any other language?" Naomi asked curiously. "Yeah, all of them." Hunter said. Now there were murmurs of 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs'.

"Well, looks like you have it all under control." said Yumi as she and Aelita went to leave. "Wait." Hunter commanded as he got up. Yumi and Aelita stopped.

Hunter felt himself blush again, but ignored it. "Uh...whats your names again?" he asked politely. "I'm Yumi, and she's Aelita." said the Japanese girl.

Hunter nodded and mumbled a quick 'thanks.' before running off somewhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Aelita walked back to their little gang. "So, you get him to talk?' asked Jeremy. "Yes, we did." said Aelita kindly.

"He seems nice." said Yumi as she watched him go to his dorm. Ulrich noticed something in Yumi's stare, but it was gone in a second, Ulrich thought he had just imagined it.

But, he knew he didn't. That look in her eyes was...a longing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter sat at his laptop, a gift from a scientist, and contacted the General. He put his earpeice on. "General Bradshaw." he spoke into the mouthpeice.

The General's face appeared on the screen. "Yes Hunter, report." demanded the General. "I'm about to infiltrate the Russian Embassy. I need my gun." Hunter said, putting on his most powerful glare.

The General sighed and pressed some buttons. Hunter's room consisted of everything a teenager _wouldn't _have. First of all, their were posters of the Embassy, more like a map.

And in the corner near the closet, their was a capsule but it didn't stand upright, it laid on the floor, and it wasn't that big.

The capsule opened and the same fog engulfed the room quickly. Hunter walked over to it and pulled out a machine gun with a strap and put that around his neck.

He grabbed the Magnum from the other side and admired it. It was silver and really shiny. "Shiny..." Hunter said stupidly. He put that in his holster and brought out a one foot knife.

"Nice, the great knife." he muttered to himself as he placed that inside his pocket. He walked back to the computer and typed in some codes. It printed out the map of the French Embassy.

He grabbed it up and folded it. He stuffed it into his pocket and snuck out of his dorm window. It looked about midnight. Hunter looked around the parking lot and spotted something he immediantly took a liking to.

A motorcycle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter rode across the vast roads, roaring engine blasting and he was loving it. The street lights and headlights of the many cars around him were just a huge blur.

He pushed a button and suddenly, music blasted into the night sky. He grinned and howled into the full moon as he rode and listened to the radio.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster._

Hunter slowed the motorcycle down and peered over his blue tinted see-through glasses. He quickly turned off the bike and dove into the bushes as the searchlight drove towards him.

Hunter breathed deeply and rushed towards the Embassy door. A security guard blocked it. Hunter walked towards the door, but was stopped as the security guard place a hand on his shoulder.

"And where are you going?" asked the guard rudely. Hunter looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He back up. "Oh, just needed to see something." he said patiently.

"No one goes in, beat it punk!" shouted the guard while pushing Hunter forward. Hunter then grabbed the guard's wrist and wrenched his arm, breaking his wrist. Before the guard could scream in pain, Hunter did a spinning kick to his head, breaking his neck. Hunter then quietly walked through the front door.__

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

He brought out his Magnum and started shooting the secretaries, and the excecutives. The security guards were called and arrived with their pistols out. "Drop the gun, kid!" yelled one of them.

Hunter turned toward them and lifted his arm above his head. He let go of the gun. The gun drifted in slow motion towards the floor. He suddenly hit the ground, grabbing the gun right before it hit the ground, and shot every single guard. He got up and wiped some blood off his face.

Hunter then noticed a security camera. He smiled into it and shot it as well.

Hunter then continued blasting through, door after door. He stopped and hid against a wall as he spotted one last security guard before he reached the Embassador.

The guard was heavily armed and on alert.__

I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder)

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And I'm the master  
And I am craving this disaster.

He pulled out from behind the wall and shot the guard right through the head before he could even react. Hunter looked down at his second to last victim. He looked Japanese, like Yumi.

Hunter shook it off and entered the Embassador's office. "Hello, Mr. Embassador." he said coldly. The Embassador jumped a little in his chair, as he saw Hunter pointed the blood drenched Magnum at him.

"What...what do you want?" the official asked, voice trembling. Hunter smiled. "I want to know the name of the man I'm about to kill." he said colder still.

"My...my name is...David Tremie." stuttered the Embassador. "Well, David, look's like your reign of rule is over." Hunter said while looking at him maliciously.

"Wait, wait! I can give you money, women, anything!" yelled David as he sobbed. "Despicable." Hunter muttered and shot Mr. Tremie through his skull.__

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
  
Hunter walked out of the Embassy and back to his bike. He listened to the end of that song and laughed a cruel laugh as he drove back to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi woke up the next morning and walked downstairs. Her mother was sobbing and Yumi stopped dead in her tracks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter laughed to himself the next morning as he washed the blood off his face and clothes. He took a shower and got dressed in the same clothes.

He walked towards the cafeteria and met Yumi on his way. She was sitting on a bench and sobbing quietly. He walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Yumi?" his strong voice questioned.

Without thinking, Yumi threw her arms around Hunter's neck and began to cry into his shoulder silently. _'Okay...wasn't expecting that...'_ he thought to himself.

But, soon, he found himself comforting her. "Shhh...it's alright...what's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed her back in circles. "My...my...father...was...murdered." she managed to choke out through sobs.

Hunter froze but quickly recovered. "By who?' he asked gently. "They...don't...know..." Yumi choked out as her crying subsided, but she held onto Hunter even tighter.

"Come on, lets go find your friends." said Hunter as he helped her up. But Yumi didn't let go of his neck, so he just carried her, bridal style.

Which, to Hunter's confusion, earned several stares and murmurs. He ignored them and walked towards the dorms. He found one of the boys Yumi had been talking to. He had glasses and blonde hair.

"Hey, you." Hunter said commmandingly. He scared the boy a little. "What? Yumi?" said the startled boy as Hunter set Yumi down. Yumi began crying into Hunter's shoulder again.

"Oh, Yumi, what's wrong?" asked the blonde haired boy. "Jeremy...my...dad...died..." Yumi managed. The boy, Jeremy, seemed to have a sad look on his face. '_Sad...This man must have really meant something to her...and I killed him...' _As Yumi continued to cry into Hunter's shoulder, a brown haired boy and another blonde boy came running towards them.

"What happened?'' asked Ulrich as he glared at Hunter. Hunter recognized the look Ulrich had. It was one of pure hate. Yumi unlatched from Hunter and clung around Ulrich. Jeremy told them the news and Aelita as she walked up. Hunter thought her friends seemed to have it all under control, so he began to walk away.

"Hey, Hunter, wait." demanded one of the boys, Hunter didn't know. He turned around. "What?" he asked.

The boy who had spoke before, spoke again. "Hey, I'm Odd, I see you've met Yumi and Aelita. This is Ulrich and Jeremy." said Odd as Hunter shook hands with all of them.

Ulrich seemed to have tightened his grasp on Hunters hand before he let go. "Nice to meet you." Hunter said darkly before he left. He walked around, thinking something.

His earpeice started to give out static. "Hello, anyone there?" he asked into the instrument. It gave out more static before going silent. "Huh...that was weird." he said to himself as he walked away.

Little did Hunter know, something was watching him from the shadows...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So, how is it? R/R!**


	3. As Embassy's collapse, So do Friendships

**Chapter: 3 An Embassy Collapsed, As Do Friendships.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter felt like he was being watched so, instinctively, he reached for the knife in his pocket as heard footsteps approaching. He turned around and it was only Naomi and Emily. He dropped the knife he had been edging out of his pocket back in.

"Hey, Hunter, come walk with us." said Emily while they giggled. Hunter rolled his eyes discretely and faked a cool smile. "Sure." he said smoothly as he walked with them.

Both girls wrapped their arms around one of his and walked him somewhere he really didn't feel comfortable.

The Mall!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Ulrich was in the forest comforting Yumi. He smoothed her hair down as she cried into his shoulder. '_Why would someone want to disrupt _

_the Russian Embassy?' _though Ulrich as he tried to sooth Yumi's crying. Ulrich hated seeing her cry. "Yumi, if I could have taken your fathers place, I would have." whispered Ulrich as it started raining.

Yumi stopped crying into Ulrich's shoulder and looked up at him. She hugged him tightly and both of them looked like a couple of drowned rats. "Come on Yumi, we'd better get back before we get expelled." said Ulrich as he helped her up.

Ulrich and Yumi walked into their writing class all soaked. Fortunately, they weren't the only ones. Hunter was dripping extremely and he looked even worse than Yumi and Ulrich.

"What happened to him?'' laughed Yumi. Emily and Naomi giggled through the story. "Well, we went to the mall and met some rude college boys. They kept hitting on us when we were with Hunter. He fought them and actually won, but, one of the boys managed to push him into the fountain!" They all started laughing.

"I hate you all." Hunter mumbled darkly as raindrops dropped from his white hair. Naomi smiled and grabbed a towel and started to dry him. Emily got up and went to her seat next to Theo when the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, you will use the rest of the period to write poems, I expect them to be ready by next week, and no copying from Shakespeare, Mr. Della Robbia!" Odd smiled goofily.

Hunter looked down at the paper and pen that Naomi had given him while she tried to dry his hair. _'A poem...what was that again?' _Hunter thought trying to remember.

"Hey, Naomi, what's a poem?" he whispered. "A poem is when you write something that rymes(sp? duh lol.) and expresses yourself." Naomi whispered back, dangerously close to his face as she started to pat his cheek with the towel.

Hunter felt himself shiver but thought about what she said.

He wrote down his poem.

_**Hate...**_

_**A simple word with a powerful meaning,  
A meaning of detest, dilike, mosity…  
Such a word that is not meant to be used so much,  
Yet it is used by many…  
How those words sound so bitter if said by someone,  
Yet feels so good when you say it to someone you despise…  
To say it once,  
It feels so nice…**_

He felt Naomi brush his other cheek with the towel. His hair was still wet. _'Guess she hasn't noticed that yet...' _Hunter thought. "Nice poem." Naomi whispered, again dangerously close.

"Thanks." he said as he felt another shiver. "Oh, poor baby, I almost forgot." whispered Naomi as she ran the towel through his wet hair.

Hunter exhaled deeply and watched Naomi put the towel down and write her own poem.

_I walked on the sidewalk,  
Looking at the ground...  
I then saw a ball roll in front of me,  
But then it rolled into the street...  
I soon saw a child run after it,  
Not noticing what was to come...  
(Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzz!)  
Crash...  
My eyes grew wide,  
I stood there silent...  
The vechile that made the sound stopped in front of me.  
The child's body was limp...  
Blood painted the spot clear red...  
I then heard screaming,  
(No!No!This can't happen!)  
And then fallen steps with tears...  
The mother of this child wrapped her arms around him,  
And sobbed...  
I just stood there and watched the whole thing happen,  
From beginning to end...  
I never helped,  
Or at least I never tried to...  
I should have though,  
I should have..._

Hunter stared at the poem. _'Well, that was weird...' _Hunter thought as the happy Naomi put the paper in her bag. She looked at him and smiled and he smiled back before looking at his paper again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hunter slung his bag over his shoulder at the end of class, he noticed Theo and William staring at him. He shrugged it off and walked towards the courtyard.

He sat beneath a tree again and Emily and Naomi sat beside him. "So, Hunter, did you have a girlfriend in Antarctica?" asked Naomi, a little nervous.

Hunter was thrown off by the question. _"Girlfriend...that meant love right?...I guess not..." _"Uh, no, I didn't." Hunter said. Naomi and Emily giggled again. _"That's really getting annoying...'' _Hunter thought.

Before any of the girls could say anything, William and Theo interrupted. "Hey, punk, that's _my_ girl!" shouted Theo as he stood behind Hunter. Emily narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not your girl, I can talk to Hunter if I want to." she retorted as Hunter got up. Theo pulled his arm back to hit Hunter but just as he flung his arm forward, Hunter ducked with inhuman or animal speed.

Hunter stood upright again and smirked at Theo. He lifted one arm and held up two fingers. Theo looked at Hunter's arm in confusion. Hunter moved his arm in a circle as Theo followed it.

Hunter then jumped up and did a spinning kick that sent Theo into William and both of them into the ground. Theo's nose was bleeding and William and Theo took off. Hunter noticed everyone was staring at him.

He just tugged on his silk vest and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich walked Yumi home. "Yumi, I'm really sorry about what happened." said Ulrich for the fifth time. Yumi smiled at him. She had gotten over it a little bit with Ulrich's help.

"Hey, Ulrich, want to stay at my house for a bit, my mom's not going to be home for hours." Yumi asked, blushing. Ulrich blushed and said, "Sure." They walked through her door and soon the fun began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man sat in a chair, tied and bound, under one bare light bulb. There was a table and another chair. The man slowly gained consciousness and looked around. He struggled to get out of the chair but failed.

He got his right arm loose, but he was bound by chains not rope. "I see you've awaken...Mr. Stern." said a cold voice. The owner to that voice approached the light.

It was Hunter. "What...do..you..want..with..me...?" asked the man in the chair. Hunter sat in the chair in front of the man and leaned forward. "I want to play a game." Hunter said after a while.

Hunter laid down a photo. It held a young boy, around the age of 14. The man's eyes widened. "Why...do...you...have...that...photo...?" he asked straining against the chains.

Hunter laid down five more photo's. One held a girl, around the age of 15. "Well, their all part of this game." Hunter said darkly. "You see, all of them, and you, have something in common. I guess you won't find out until you meet them, but, I'll tell you one thing, Stern, if you even think about escaping, you'll find it very impossible." Hunter then cut the chains in a swift moment, with his hand.

The man stiffened, but got up and tried to hit Hunter. Hunter ducked and swung at the man's head with a baseball bat. The man went back unconscious. Hunter picked up the man and slung him over his shoulder like he was a rag doll.

"Those who don't appreciate life, don't deserve it." Hunter spat out as they room went dark again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hunter woke up in his dorm. He smiled to himself as he walked towards the showers and bathed in cold water.

He put on his black pants and his silk shirt that revealed his chiseled chest. He rolled his neck from side to side and smiled. He walked into the cafeteria and met with Naomi and the Lyoko gang.

Ulrich's cell phone rang and he excused himself. He came back minutes later with an alarmed face. "Whats wrong, Stern?" said Hunter with a cruel smile.

"My dad's been kidnapped or something..." Ulrich said a little shocked. "Are you sure he didn't just walk out on you?" sneered Hunter. Ulrich's face contorted in rage as he slammed his fist into Hunter's mouth. _"Damn! This boy's quick...'_ thought Hunter as he fell backward rather slowly.

He hit the ground and felt great pain in his back. "Dont you ever, EVER, say that about my dad!" yelled Ulrich as many people crowded around them. Hunter just stayed on his back and smiled a bloody smile. At that instant, Yumi and Aelita walked in to see the scene that had unfolded.

"Ulrich?" shreiked Yumi as she ran over to him. _"This boy's fucking whipped..." _thought Hunter as he stood up with the help of Naomi.

He spat out blood at Ulrich's feet. "Ulrich, why did you hit him?" asked Yumi. Ulrich told her everything that happened and what Hunter said.

Hunter stumbled a bit. Yumi looked at Hunter and did what most girls would have done.

She punched him in the nose, sending him back onto the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter woke up still in the cafeteria. It was hours later and nobody bothered to move him to the infirmary. He lifted a hand and touched under his nose. He brought back half dried blood.

He studied the blood. Red as a rose, yet as flowing as water. Hunter, curious, tasted the fresh blood. Taste like, cold, solid metal. Hunter stood up and walked out of the school.

He went to a water fountain and washed away all the blood from his face. He watched as the crimson substance went down the drain in a spiral.

Hunter walked around the school for some time until the students filed into the courtyard. Naomi and Emily tended to him at once. "Oh, Hunter, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do---" Naomi shut up at the look on his face.

"Where is Stern." Hunter asked. Well, more of a command than a question. Naomi pointed to Ulrich and his friends emerging from the classroom.

Hunter brought his knife out. "Yo, Stern come here!" he yelled as he hid his knife. Ulrich walked over to him, anger very clear in his face. "What do you want?" Ulrich asked through clenched teeth.

With one swift movement, Hunter stabbed the knife into Ulrich's heart. "That." He said simply as Ulrich fell back and everyone started screaming. Hunter knelt down beside Ulrich as he coughed up blood.

Hunter's hand encased the blood drenched knife. Hunter then wrenched it out of Ulrich, causing him to scream in pain. Ulrich bled heavily. "ULRICH!" screamed Yumi as she ran over to them.

Hunter just wiped off the blood on his knife onto Ulrich's shirt and walked off into the dark forest.

"Ulrich, Ulrich, I'm right here." soothed Yumi as she knelt beside him. "Some one call an ambulance!" screamed one kid. "Call the cops, that boys a murderer!" yelled another.

Ulrich stared into Yumi's face before giving into the dark...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well, that was a good chapter, at least I thought so, r/r or the boy gets it...**


	4. A Dream?

**Chapter: 4 A Dream?**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**AN: Ahem, remember when I said this story was AU? It's only slightly AU. Xana, Lyoko, and the factory excist but the Lyoko gang doesn't know about it yet!**

**END OF IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**This also contains some of SAW stuff. Don't own Saw either. And Virgil looks like Virgil from DMC don't own!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time on Code Lyoko: (lol)**

_Ulrich stared into Yumi's face before giving into the dark..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Yumi was sobbing over Ulrich's body, a bright light engulfed everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich shot up in his bed. _"What the...ohhh...that was the scariest dream. Ever...but...it seemed so real..." _He thought as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

Odd awoke and tackled Ulrich. "Hey! Your okay!" he screamed. "You have the same dream to?" asked Ulrich. Odd nodded and they all went to the showers, passing Hunter who was listening to music.

"Hey Ulrich, Odd, whats up?" Hunter asked casually. They just waved. Ulrich and Odd stepped into an individual shower stall. "I'm telling you, it seemed so real!" stressed Ulrich while they washed themselves.

"I know!" said Odd and they got out and dressed. Ulrich and Odd met Yumi outside and she tackled Ulrich into a hug. She began crying. "I see you had the same dream, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi could only nod into Ulrich's chest. "Let's try to stay away from Hunter." Ulrich mumbled as they walked into the cafeteria.

Ulrich's cell phone rang and he froze. It was the same call as in the dream. After he hung up he thought really hard. _"All of us having the same dream, and some of it coming true...that's impossible."_

Jeremy and Aelita walked in and sat down next to Ulrich. "Hey, where's Hunter?" asked Aelita. "Don't know, don't care." said Ulrich grumpily.

"Agreed." said everyone and they began to eat their breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an old abandoned factory, many walls and doors were chained. The elavator was jammed. Six people lay on the floor, unconscious. One woke up. It was Mr.Stern. He stumbled up and soon everyone else was awake. The people were, Emily, Naomi, Mr. Stern, Millie, Sissi, William.

"What the hell..." cursed Mr. Stern as they walked up to one of the chained doors. "Hey, what's this?" asked Emily as she picked up a tape recorder. She played it.

"Hello everyone." said a voice as hard as stone. Hunter.

"I want to play a game, if you want to play along just smile into the camera." Hunter's voice said and everyone noticed a camera. Hunter sat in class looking into the laptop, watching the people.

"Here are the rules. it's a strategic game, with puzzles. Each of you, right now, are breathing in a toxic virus. It will take over your body, and cause you to bleed internally. But, if you manage to get out of the room, it will slow down. So, you better find the key to the door infront of you." the recorder stopped.

"A...virus?" asked Sissi, fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, none of us are going to die." Mr.Stern calmed as they searched the room.

William found a key with a note attached. "Do not use this key to open the door in front of you..." he read. "I'm using this key." he said and jammed the key into the key hole.

A gunshot rang out and William dropped down, dead. The girls all screamed. Suddenly, a voice came from a intercom. Hunter, still in class, spoke into his mouthpeice.

"Ah, so I see Dunbar has tried to open that door with the wrong key. Well, I'll give you all a hint. The key is in that safe there, and you all know the combination, it's in the back of your head..." Hunter stopped talking and watched the scene unfold.

"Hunter?" questioned Naomi. Millie looked over at William and noticed a number on his neck. "Hey, their's a number right there." she said, pointing to his neck. Everyone had someone else check their necks.

Then Mr. Stern entered the combination. Sure enough, the key was there along with another tape recorder. He played it. "You've found the key, you've done alright. Now try and find your way out, or you'll die before night." Hunter's voice rymed.

"This kid is screwed." Mr. Stern said before unlocking the door. "Come on." they all filed out of the room to find everything blocked off. Naomi found another recorder and played it.

"Your in an old factory, no one knows to find. If you don't find another key, my pets will feed alright." Hunter's voice rymed slightly. "My pets?" questioned Emily. Just then they heard a scraping sound and their was a dog. Not any dog though, it had the virus.

The doberman growled, showing it's decaying teeth. Everyone rushed into another room and closed the door. Sissi picked up an Ax. She gave it to Mr. Stern, along with another recorder.

"I see you've found thy Ax. It's kill or be killed, hunt or be hunted. If you have the guts to use it, try it out on Max!" the recording stopped. "Max must be the dog." said Sissi.

Mr. Stern opened the door and sliced right through Max!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter watched the dog get sliced while sitting in the courtyatd, eating popcorn. One of his friends came over. He was black and had dreadlocks because he came from Jamaica.

"Yo, Hunter." he said. "Hey Sidd, come watch this with me." Hunter said as Sidd sat down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Stern wiped the blood off the ax and found another recorder inside the dog. "Gross!" whined Sissi as he played it.

"I bet your tired of my rymes, and of this whole place. Well, tough luck, one of my pets is still loose, hurry or it will eat Sissi's face!" Hunter began laughing maniaclly and the recorder stopped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sissi and Millie slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!'' she whispered. They inspected the room and came across an envolope labeled, "Sissi."

Sissi opened it. It contained a photo of her pushing other students around and another recorder.

"Hello, Sissi. I bet you want out of the place. You only got in here because you were a snob, a prissy popular girl with no mind. In other words, a bitch! But if you put all that behind, all of you have one thing in common." it stopped.

Sissi looked confused and angry at the same time. "One thing in common..." Millie echoed. They all didn't know what they possibly had in common. Mr. Stern opened the door and checked for the other 'pet.'

They all stepped out and investigated the factory. Hunter activated the intercom again and Sidd watched as he spoke into it.

"Hello contestant's and welcome to my little game. It has a name but that would give away to much. Try and find one last key, and no one else will die." Hunter switched off the intercom and he and Sidd started laughing.

Naomi started coughing. She fell to her knees coughing badly. She finally stopped and looked at her hand. It was coated in fresh blood. Naomi screamed. "We need to get out of here..." Mr. Stern said grimly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter and Sidd shared the popcorn and watched the laptop. Another one of Hunter's friends appeared from the forest with his pant's ripped. "Hey, did I miss anything?" he asked.

He had long Black hair and looked Russian. "Dunbar died, but nothing exciting, Reaver." Hunter said as he handed Sidd and Reaver a drink. Reaver sat down and they all watched the little 'movie' before them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the 'contestants' were running through the factory. Another one of Hunter's montrosity's on their tails. It was not an animal. It was somewhat of a human mixed with a tiger.

The human had tigery stripes, paws, claws, and teeth, and even the tail. It roared and everyone ran faster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what is that thing I let loose into the factory any way?" asked Reaver. "Thats **_failed_** test subject: 665. The experiment came out bizzare so, I brought him along to help me. He can help sometimes when he's under my drug." Hunter said while watching as the failed subject burst down a table.

"I think I'll name him...Virgil." Reaver said and they all continued to watch the laptop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone rushed into a room. They barraded the door with stuff. 'Virgil' walked right past the room, however. "Phew..." Emily exhaled.

They turned away from the door. They were in a room that had bare white walls. Emily found another recorder and played it.

"If you managed to get here as a group, minus one, congrats. But I hope you all get out and survive before you all perish. But, be forewarned, even though my other pet is gone, their is still one more key to be found."

"I'll give you another hint, the key you seek is somewhere in this room. But if any of you find it, you'll meet your doom..." Hunter could be heard laughing again and the tape shut off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter, Sidd, and Reaver began laughing maniacally like Hunter had on the recorder. Ulrich went up to them. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh...just watching a movie." Hunter replied, eating more popcorn. Ulrich walked away.

"A very real movie..." they all started laughing again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Stern and the others thought hard. They all saw the key, it was hanging from a string on the ceiling, but they were all afraid to get it. "I'll get it, then you, Sissi, you use the key on the last door, the one with the sunlight leaking in." said Mr. Stern.

He pulled on the key and the pipe it dangled from thrust into his heart, killing him instantly. The girls all screamed but then noticed four syringes on the floor.

Hunter began talking through intercom again. "Those syringes hold the antidote to the virus. So, take them and unlock the door and you'll be safe." he stopped and watched.

All the girls grabbed one and headed toward the door where Sissi unlocked it. Then they all stuck the syringes into their arms and collapsed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter, Sidd, and Reaver ran through the forest towards the factory. They found the girls, unconscious. Sidd picked up Naomi while Reaver picked up Millie and Sissi.

Hunter picked up Emily and they all raced back to Kadic.

The nurse inspected the girls. "So, you found them on campus, near death?" she asked. "Yes, they just injected the syringes into themselves, I think there drugs." said Hunter handing them over.

All three boys walked out of the infirmary. "Won't they know you did it?" asked Sidd. "Nah, not a chance, they'll be too drugged up. Besides, like someone would believe them!" Hunter said.

They all started laughing maliciously again.

They walked back to the factory and disposed of William and Mr.Stern's bodies into a river. Hunter found the failed subject and injected his drug into him. Virgil stood up. He looked completely like Hunter.

"Oww. Thanks Hunter." he said while shaking his hand. "No problem Verge." Hunter replied as they all walked back to Kadic.

"Virgil Moon, sounds a little weird, oh well." said Hunter. "You know, i think this is going to be one hell of a school year!" shouted Sidd and they all began laughing again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: One hell of a school year indeed. R/R!**


	5. Intense Encounters

**Chapter: 5 Intense Encounters.**

**AN: I also don't own the song in chapter 2.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in the infirmary alont with Emily, Millie, and Sissi. She looked to the side of her bed and saw Hunter and Virgil sitting in some chairs, asleep.

_'Aww...they look so peaceful when their asleep, Hunter usually looks like he's about to kill someone...' _thought Naomi as she wondered who the boy next to Hunter was.

Reaver and Sidd walked through the door talking in hushed voices. Reaver stopped when he saw Hunter and Virgil sleeping. He put his finger to his lips and slammed the door as hard as he could.

Hunter and Virgil jerked awake instantly, but Hunter fell out of his chair. Virgil looked over at the empty chair and started laughing to himself as Reaver and Sidd came over laughing too.

Hunter laid on his back for a few minutes before getting back into the chair. Everyone stopped laughing. Sissi, Millie and Emily woke up. "Hey, how you doing?" whispered Hunter while grabbing Naomi's hand.

"What...happened...?" asked Emily drowsily as Reaver sat beside her. "Well, I don't really know," lied Hunter, "but, when we saw you guys in the woods you had just injected yourselves with syringes, so, we rushed all of you here." Hunter finished while leaning forward.

"I...don't...remember..." said Naomi as if each word hurt her. "Shh..." soothed Hunter as he smoothed her red hair back off her forehead.

Naomi smiled weakly before slipping back into unconsciousness. Hunter smiled slightly. Reaver looked at him and smiled an evil grin. "Whipish." he said and started laughing.

Virgil and Sidd joined in before running for their dear lives as Hunter got up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Yumi sat on their usual bench watching Hunter beat the living hell out of Reaver. "...think we should help him?" asked Ulrich.

"...nah..." said Yumi and they both smiled.

Hunter pulled Reaver forward by his shirt and punched him in the nose for the fourth time. Reaver was bleeding excessivly. "Okay, okay, I give, damn!" Reaver whined and Hunter let go, causing him to fall down.

Reaver's nose suddenly stopped bleeding and the blood disappeared. He stood up and shook his head violently. "Come on, Hunter, you need to teach me all the things I _failed _in." Virgil said, stressing over his failness. (wtf, is that a word?)

"Okay, into the woods!" shouted Hunter as he and Virgil ran towards the woods.

"Pff, now what?" asked Reaver to Sidd. Sidd smiled evily. "To the girls locker room!" Reaver and Sidd both screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter walks around a few trees, without any weapons. Virgil sneak up behind him and raises his gun at Hunter's back. "Put them up now." Virgil

says. Hunter spins, grabs Virgil's hand with the gun and puts him in an arm bar and takes his gun. Virgil counters by performing a forward cartwheel, knocking his gun

into the air. As he moves for his gun, Hunter has his knife out and when he catches his gun. Virgil aims, but Hunter is faster. He blocks his gun and has his knife against

his throat. "Bit of advice, try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters." Hunter says while taking the knife away from Virgil's throat.

"Damnit, I was so close!" whined Virgil as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Hunter laughs slightly but then hears a twig snap. Instinctively, Hunter and Virgil press their backs up against a pair of trees and get out their weapons.

Hunter looks out from the tree and watched two police officers discover the bodies of William and Mr. Stern.

"We better disappear, quick." said Hunter and he and Virgil run towards the school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaver and Sidd stood in front of a wall with two holes in it. Of course, the girls were absolutely oblivious that they were being watched. Hunter and Virgil came around the corner.

"Dudes, theres a better approach than that." Hunter said with his eyebrow raised and a devilish smile. Reaver, Sidd, Virgil and Hunter walked right through the girls locker room door. Many girls started screaming, Yumi and Aelita among them.

"Oh, calm down, like we're gonna do anything else than...just watch you..." Hunter said while sitting down on the bench and resting his head on his hand. Reaver and Virgil blushed and ran out, leaving Hunter, Sidd, and the blushing mad girls.

"Oh, well, more for us." Hunter said to himself before turning back to the girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich and Jeremie approched the bench and saw Aelita and Yumi sitting on it, legs crossed, blushing and very pissed. Hunter was on his knees in front of them, with a sad puppy dog pout trying to make them forgive him.

"Pleeeeaaaaseeeeeee...I said I was sowwy." Hunter said while folding his hands together. Yumi and Aelita's lips broke into a smile. "Fine, now go somewhere." said Yumi while playfully shoving Hunter.

Hunter got up and ran somewhere.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaver, Sidd, and Virgil were laughing about ditching Hunter when he came up to them. "The way I see it with girls is, Either they won't sleep with you, and then there's really no need to ever call them again, or they do sleep with you, and then there's no need to ever really call them again." Hunter said with a serious face while everyone around him started laughing.

Hunter turned around and saw Yumi and Aelita and he froze. A smile broke out onto his face. "Hello, ladies." he said and walked past them, grabbing Yumi's ass on the way out.

He smirked and ran when Yumi started chasing him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter ran into the infirmary and lost Yumi. He sat down next to Naomi's bed and leaned forward. She slowly regained consciousness and turned to him. "Hey, how you doing?" Hunter asked while slowly stroking her hand.

Naomi smiled a little stronger. "I'm feeling a lot better, Yolanada said that we'll all be out tomorrow." Hunter smiled. "That's great, but when you get out, you wanna, uh...go to the movies with me?" Hunter asked slightly blushing.

Naomi smiled and sat up. "Sure." she whispered while stroking his cheek fondly. Hunter smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Okay, you two, Hunter, visiting hours are over." said a stern Jim as he interrupted the moment. Naomi laid back down and Hunter let out an agitated sigh and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter walked to his dorm and shut the door. He paced before tapping onto his laptop and looking up what a 'date' meant. He read and read page after page.

"Hmm...interesting, using emotions like that..." Hunter muttered to himself. He looked up what movies were playing. "Silent Hill, hmm...scary...she'll be clinging to me all throughout it...hehehe." he laughed slightly and left his dorm and walked towards Ulrich and Odd's.

Hunter knocked and Ulrich opened the door. "Hey, Hunter, whats up?" asked Odd. "I have a date with Naomi tomorrow and I, uh, need some advice on what I should wear." Hunter asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Ulrich looked at Odd with a devilish smile. "Let's see." they all walked towards Hunter's room that had been cloaked as soon as someone else walked in. Ulrich and Odd inspected Hunter's closet while Hunter sat down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aha!" exclaimed Odd as he came over to Hunter with some clothes. Hunter nodded and Ulrich and Odd left. He tried on the clothes. He wore a plain white t-shirt and a dark blue jean jacket over it. He also put on the loose black pants. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He combed his hair and looked back in the mirror. He didn't look like himself. "Oh, fuck this." he muttered to himself and went to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter got up at about 5:30 a.m. He walked into his closet and looked around. He looked at his watch and pressed a button marked, 'For Emergency Disguises'.

He looked in the mirror and found himself wearing dark sun glasses. Hunter looked at his clothes. He had a black jacket on with a light blue collar shirt under it. He also had baggy black suit pants.

He combed his white hair and parted it to one side so it fell over his face. Hunter stepped out of his dorm and rounded the corner, to bump into a group of girls.

Of course, Sissi was the one who actually bumped into him. "Hey, watch were you're..." she got cut off as she looked at Hunter. She had a dreamy look on her face as did the other girls.

_'Oh...shit..." _thought Hunter as he looked at the girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi came out of her dorm wearing a pink mini skirt and a white shirt. She let her radiant red hair fall around her face, drawing attention to her stunning features.

She walked into the courtyard seeing a group of girls around Hunter. Hunter walked up to her and quickly hid behind her. Naomi smiled. "Okay, girls, back off from my _boyfriend._" she said as she held Hunter's hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the movie, whenever a scary part came around Naomi cuddled against Hunter. Hunter blushed as she did it again, but didn't pull away. Hunter reached for Naomi's hand and held it.

She smiled and began stroking his hand gently. They turned back to the movie screen and Naomi jumped as a monster attacked, and accidently landed in Hunter's lap.

They both blushed redder than sin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter and Naomi walked through town hand in hand. A mugger stepped in front of them. "Give me your money!" he screamed at them. Naomi froze and Hunter contemplated the muggers weapon. A baseball bat.

"No." was Hunter's simple response as he stepped in front of Naomi a little. The mugger ran at him and struck Hunter in the chest with the baseball bat.

The bat broke in half and didn't seem to phaze Hunter at all. Naomi gasped and clung to Hunter's left arm. Hunter brought his right hand back simply, and struck the mugger with the back of his hand at a tremendous force.

The mugger fell against the brick wall as Naomi and Hunter walked away.

As soon as they were back at Kadic, Naomi let out her breath. Hunter noticed this. "Hey, you okay?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, just a little shaken." Naomi answered as she straightened back up.

Hunter walked Naomi back to her dorm and she kissed him on the cheek.

Hunter checked his watch. _'Midnight...not that late...'_ he thought as he walked into the courtyard. Unbeknownst to him, Yumi had just spotted him and started to watch him.

Hunter whipped around at the sound of a twig snapping and he faced three men with guns. "That's the guy, the guy who hit me!" whined one of the men and Hunter recognized him as the mugger.

"You back for more?" Hunter asked as he brought his right hand back again. The mugger just growled. Yumi was frozen in place as she watched and heard everything.

The three men raised their guns and started shooting at Hunter. Hunter just stood there with his arms spread wide, smirking, as every bullet hit him. As the familiar clicking of their guns came to their ears, the men noticed they had no bullets left.

"We missed every shot?" asked the mugger astonished. "No, you got every hit." Hunter said as he pulled his shirt open and revealed thousands of bullet holes, peircing his body.

"What the hell?" yelled one of the men. Hunter buttoned his shirt back up and took a step toward them. "RUN!" yelled the mugger and the three men sprinted off. They failed to notice the Japanese girl they passed.

Hunter suddenly had blood leaking from his mouth. He found his breathing becoming raged and his vision going blurry. He fell to his back rather slowly. He thought he heard a faint scream as everything went black.


End file.
